criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise and Die
Rise and Die is the thirty-first case of the World Edition and the seventh of South Asia. It is set in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Plot The World Police Agency came to Malaysia after finding out the factory workers' next location was Malaysia. Sahir, back from Eid, suggested that Max Storm and the player could look on an island just west of the mainland Malaysia coast for the factory workers. When they looked into a local temple, they found the body of Malay athlete Akmal Dayang melted in a temple. Autopsy, according to Sahir, was difficult as the body was giving off radiation. Sahir said that whatever was causing the radiation certainly did not escape the radiation as the body had immediately started spreading radiation. At the end of the first chapter, Sahir and Ava had finally come up with the reason why the body was melting and causing radiation to spread. It was the deadly effects of the superhuman substance the team had been investigating. Chief Bourne was shocked at the news of the substance's radiation spreading, so he decided to evacuate the mainland Malaysian Peninsula and move them to the Malay sector of the island of Borneo. After investigating Mount Kinabalu and the temple again, much to the team's horror, Max fell ill from the radiation. Aisha Hussain had to take over Max's position as Max was incapacitated for the rest of the murder investigation. Vivienne also came to the player and told them that Alan Kai Tse was wrapping up his film set and leaving the country. The player was forced to put Alan in custody until they found out more about the murder investigation. All of the evidence pointed toward Haziq Ng as Akmal's killer. Haziq was not afraid to admit that he did kill Akmal. He told the player and Aisha that he had killed him because Akmal had discovered that Haziq was up to no good. It was revealed that Haziq was the scientist behind the substance's deadly effects. When Akmal confronted him, Haziq said that he had knocked the athlete out, only to dump his corpse at the temple. Haziq said that his experiment had worked as he had tested it on Akmal, which was the cause for the murder. Aisha made the decision then to arrest Haziq and ship him off to court. The Honorable Beaurigarde asked Haziq what the experiments' result would be, which Haziq confirmed to be to have its radiation spread to another country while attacking Malaysia. Cosette made the decision of sentencing Haziq Ng to life in prison. Aisha interrogated Haziq again but even though they found evidence that the radiation was spreading, Haziq would not say anything. Aisha had a plan of how to stop the radiation via a dron that could spread the cure in a gas form. She still needed a sample of the substance's cure and other parts that was not available in Malaysia. When they asked Nadia Dayang about the factory workers, she suggested that they look in the temple. In the temple, they found a secret bunker where all of the factory workers was found, rescued and accounted for. One of the workers had a message for the team, "I will be hiding in P ORGANISE." Since the team was running out of time, they asked author Liao Di Yuan for help. P ORGANISE was an anagram for the country of Singapore which drafted the location for the finale. Stats Victim *'Akmal Dayang' (found with his body melted in a temple) Murder Weapon *'Superhuman Substance' Killer *'Haziq Ng' Suspects Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect knows Morse code *The suspect takes vitamins Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect takes vitamins *The suspect knows Morse code Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect knows Morse code *The suspect takes vitamins Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect knows Morse code Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Profile *The suspect suffers from radiation *The suspect takes vitamins Appearance *The suspect wears a scarf Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from radiation. *The killer knows Morse code. *The killer takes vitamins. *The killer wears a scarf. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Kek Lok Si Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Book, Torn Photo) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from radiation) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Soaring to the Stars; Clue: Book) *Analyze Book. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Liao Di Yuan) *Ask Liao Di Yuan about the three volumes of adventures she has written. (Prerequisite: Book analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Petronas Towers) *Investigate Petronas Towers. (Clues: Torn Poster, Olympic Notepad, Tablet; Prerequisite: Photo of Petronas Towers restored) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Film Poster; New Suspect: Alan Kai Tse) *Ask Alan Kai Tse about his filming project in Malaysia. (Prerequisite: Film Poster restored) *Examine Olympic Notepad. (Result: Notes; New Suspect: Haziq Ng) *Ask Haziq Ng about his supervision of the Malay athletes and the victim's death. (Prerequisite: Notes on Olympic Notepad revealed) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse code) *Murder Weapon registered: Superhuman Substance. (All tasks before must be completed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mount Kinabalu. (Clues: Shattered Syringe, Pile of Rocks, Photo) *Examine Shattered Syringe. (Result: Substance Sample) *Analyze Substance Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamins) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Cricket Bat; New Suspect: Veer Kohl) *Ask Veer Kohl about his cricket bat at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Cricket Bat found) *Examine Photo. (New Suspect: Nadia Dayang) *Tell Nadia Dayang of her brother's murder and ask her about Akmal's actions. (Prerequisite: Nadia identified) *Investigate Temple Pillars. (Clues: Notepad, Faded Clipboard; All tasks before must be completed) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Superhuman Substance Notes) *Analyze Superhuman Substance Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Liao Di Yuan about her notes of the super-human substance. (Prerequisite: Superhuman Substance Notes analyzed) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Notes about Victim's Athletic Abilities) *Ask Haziq Ng about his notes on the victim's athletic abilities. (Prerequisite: Notes about Victim's Athletic Abilities revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alan Kai Tse why he's packing up and leaving Malaysia. (Available at start) *Investigate Mountain Peak. (Clues: Locked Phone, Sports Equipment; Available at start) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message) *Ask Nadia Dayang about her angry message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Sports Equipment. (Reward: Photo with Message) *Ask Veer Kohl about assaulting the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo with Message found) *Investigate Tower Arch. (Clues: Victim's Headband, Substance Vial; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Victim's Headband. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Examine Substance Vial. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dance with the Devil (7/8). (No stars) Dance with the Devil (7/8) *Ask Haziq Ng about his use of the substance. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; Available at start) *Investigate Kek Lok Si Temple. (Clue: Faded Map; Prerequisite: Haziq interrogated) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: Radiation Map) *Analyze Radiation Map. (03:00:00) *Demand answers from Haziq Ng about the radiation spreading. (Prerequisite: Radation Map analyzed) *Talk to Aisha Hussain about the radiation and how she can stop it. (Available at start; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Petronas Towers. (Clue: Box of Equipment; Prerequisite: Aisha interrogated) *Examine Box of Equipment. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Drone) *Analyze Drone. (09:00:00) *Ask Nadia Dayang for help with finding the factory workers. (Prerequisite: Drone analyzed) *Investigate Mount Kinabalu. (Clue: Map; Prerequisite: Nadia interrogated) *Examine Map. (Result: Location of Workers) *Investigate Temple Pillars. (Clue: Digital Keypad; Prerequisite: Location of Workers revealed) *Examine Digital Keypad. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Message) *Ask Liao Di Yuan for a translation of the unknown message. (Prerequisite: Message revealed; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:South Asia